


Deal

by silver_arrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_arrow/pseuds/silver_arrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't have to knock on my door, okay? You just can get in to my bed whenever you want."</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3937627">Replacement</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal

A loud knock on his door woke him up. Still half asleep, Clint checked the hour on his wall clock. Three in the morning. The person knocked again, impatiently. Who else could it be? 

"Come in, Pietro. "

Pietro opened the door and slowly slided into the room, looking a little bit embarrassed. 

"Hey, old man" he was looking at his hands as he spoke, his voice was low and shy "You think I could...? Is okay if I...?" 

"C'mon Pietro, you've been coming the last three nights. You could just lie down beside me without waking me up. Is fucking three in the morning for God's sake."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come to bother you" 

Clint laughed softly. Pietro had not bothered him at all. In fact, it was nice not waking up lonely. And yeah, maybe Clint liked to hold the kid by night, making himself sure that Pietro was warm enough and getting the right amount of sleep he needed. 

“Don't be so dramatic, kid. Now I want to sleep, so you either get your ass out of my room or come here properly to get some rest" Clint said as he turned to the wall and closed his eyes. 

In a matter of seconds Pietro was already curled up against his back, looking for the warmth of his body. Clint smiled as he turned around to hold Pietro in his arms, pressing a soft kiss in his forehead. 

"Were you having nightmares again?" 

"Something like that " replied the speedster, already sounding relaxed as he leaned his head against Clint's chest. "You smell so nice."

Clint looked at him affectionately. "You don't have to knock on my door, okay? You just can get in to my bed whenever you want."

"Maybe I will considerate that" whispered Pietro, and Clint could felt him smirking in the dark. 

Clint smiled too, slowly running his hand all over the younger man's back, enjoying Pietro's breathing against his neck. "In fact" he mumbled "Maybe you don't have to sneak in my room in the middle of the night, maybe you could lie with me since the beginning and sleep with me always."

"I think I might be dreaming, you wouldn't usually say something like that. Is you okay, old man?" 

"I'm serious, Pietro. I'm going to take care of you. "

"Will you love me too?"

"I think I might already love you but remember, you are just dreaming" whispered Clint, his heavy breathing telling Pietro he had fell asleep. 

Pietro pressed a tender kiss against Clint's neck and closed his eyes. 

"We got a deal. "


End file.
